


The Trickster God Isn't All Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Valkyrie Connect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It amazed me how quickly my father dad died.  I always thought he was stronger than any Aesir, stronger than any Jotun.  But I guess he was weak.  He wasn't any better than the scum that watched him go.





	The Trickster God Isn't All Bad

There was something my father told me since the day I could hear the words come from his mouth. "We're not the bad people," he would always start, ordinarily as we ran across the streets of a ratty village, weaving through the crowds of villagers. "We just do what we can to get by." And no matter how much he assured me of the fact, once we've been to a village, we were sure to never return.

We've never lived like kings, nor have we lived like criminals. We started as plain villagers, just like everyone else. Then we got stronger. Pillagers, they called us. "You rotten thieves", they would shout as we ran. I never believed them. Father never believed them. What did they know? After all, we were the ones with the strength to move forward. So we kept going, one little town after the other. Then Odin decided to pay us a visit.

His Omnipotence, as the others would call him. I never liked him. He just didn't seem fit to rule. One day, as we tore away from the Trader's Market, he stood before us.  
"Stand down," he ordered. That was the first thing that pissed me off about him. The mentality that we were his pawns. Part of his little game. So we didn't. And neither did he.

It amazed me how quickly my father dad died. I always thought he was stronger than any Aesir, stronger than any Jotun. But I guess he was weak. He wasn't any better than the scum that watched him go. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be pathetic. So when Odin took my hand, as much as I wanted to pull back, I stayed. So he took me away, made me a God. Introduced me to Hel and Thor. He gave me so much.

But why do I still feel like I have nothing? And why have I never loved him either?


End file.
